I won't let you go
by KissyYou
Summary: Sani is going out with Komatsu, but most of the time Komastu is with Toriko...so what does Sani do? Cute fluff? SaniXKomatsu Yaoi Warning! Don't like then don't read, thank you! Enjoy! )


KissyYou: I do not own Toriko! and the characters! =)

Yaoi Warning! Characters may be OCC…

* * *

"Hey, Sani-san! I'm going to go out with Toriko today, okay?" Komastu smiled as he went to get his things for the trip.

"Eh? Why?" San asked.

"Because he said something about finding some ingredients for the festival coming up, so I'm going with him!"

"…When are you supposed to meet up with him today?"

"Ano…" Komatsu looks up at the clock, "at two?"

"Eh? But isn't it twelve right now?"

"Well, I need to go catch the bus and the train to meet up with Toriko, so that will take some time."

They are at Komatsu's place and Sani was staying for the week. The bishokuya had confessed to the young cook several months ago and so far their relationship has been progressing slowly…VERY slowly…

98% of the time the young cook is with Toriko, 1% Komatsu is at his job or cooking, and the last 1% is with Sani. So far they made love three times, and for Sani that is not enough.

Komatsu was done packing and was about to walk towards the door. "I guess I'm going to go—Ah!" Several strands of hair wrapped around his leg and lifted him upside down right off his feet and drift him over to Sani.

"Not yet, Mastu. I'm getting quite irritated that you are spending most of your time with Toriko than me," Sani huffed.

"Ano…Are you jealous?" Komatsu asked quietly as he was still dangled upside down in front of the man.

"Hmph, how could you say that nonchalantly?"

"I—Ah!" Komatsu braced himself as he's whisked away to his bedroom. He was thrown onto the bed and pinned down by some of Sani's hair while a few of the hair strands proceed to take off Komatsu's clothes.

"Wait! S-Sani-san! I need to go meet up with Toriko-san!"

The strands of hair parted Komatsu's legs and Sani settled himself between them. "Don't worry. Once we're done, I'll drive you~"  
"Sani-san! It's the middle of the day! Can we continue when I get back—?"

"No. Because when you get back, you will be too tired for us to do anything…"

"Y-Yeah, but that didn't stop you before!" Komatsu blushed.

"Well, I want it now."

"S-Sani!" Komatsu said before Sani sealed his mouth with his own. Komatsu could feel Sani's hair strands surrounding him, wrapping around his legs and bringing them up in the air while caressing his "sweet" spots…

The cook moaned and gasped into Sani's mouth and he could feel the other man smirk against his lips. Their tongues swirled around each other and Komatsu could feel his arousal get harder. He flinched and his eyes snapped right open when he felt Sani's fingers tracing his underwear and went underneath…

"Ah~ S-Sani-sa—mph!" Komatsu mumbled against the bishokuya's lips. Sani's hand roughly grabbed the cook's arousal and Komatsu's body arched off the bed and his breathing gotten heavier. Sani's other hand quickly disposed of Komatsu's underwear. Then Sani sits up to quickly undress and as soon he was done, he rubbed his length against Komatsu's. The cook moaned considerably and blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah…I…I can feel you pulsating—ah! –Forget what I just said! That was weird!" the cook cried as he turned his head away from the other man. Komatsu could've buried his face in his hands, but his arms and shoulders are pinned to the bed by Sani's hair.

"It's fine, Matsu…I have been holding back considerably…" Sani whispered down against Komatsu's ear and rubbed their length together in his hand. A few strands of his hair went to the drawer and pulled out a lubricant. Sani gently legs go of the arousals and sits back to enjoy the perverted view displayed in front of him. Komatsu is panting hard with his body hot and sensitive from the sensual touches. Sani takes the lubricant and pours a generous amount onto his palm and fingers. "Matsu. I hope this time you will relax for me?" Sani smirks.

Komatsu looks up at the man flustered, but takes time regain his breath. "…No promises. Hehe…" he smiles shyly.

'_My god, he makes me want to be rough with him…I don't have the patience…ugh…" _Sani inwardly sighs to himself.

Sani remembers the last time they made love, it took Komatsu a _long_ time, too long for Sani's liking (especially when he's hard), to relax and take him in.

The taller man gently prod Komatsu's hole and slid a finger in. Komatsu shifted uncomfortably and Sani leads down and kissed him, running his tongue all over the insides of Komatsu's mouth. He wants to show how much the younger man means to him and the only way to show that he deeply cared is making love.

His finger slid in and out of Komatsu, in hope of loosening him. Sani's other hand stroked Komatsu's length again and he could feel the cook's climax. Komatsu couldn't take it any longer and came onto Sani's hands. After the cook recovered a bit, he looks up at Sani smiling gently. "Heh…sorry," Komatsu blushed.

"It's fine, Matsu. We have not done it in a while, so it's natural that you would come right away…"

"Sorry..." Komatsu blushed even more.

"Well…good news is that you are a bit relaxed now so…" and with that Sani slide a second finger in.

Komatsu yelped and his body jolted a bit and was going to close his legs but noticed that the strands of hair held on to his ankles and knees and spread his legs considerably.

"S-Sani! This is embarrassing!" the younger man blushed harshly as he struggled to cover up his body. He realized that the bishokuya can see every part of his body and that made him extremely self-conscious.

"It's fine, Matsu," Sani smirked. "You look beautiful."

"I highly doubt that, Sani!"

"Well, taking another look at you…you are very sexy and arousing," and right when Sani said that, Komatsu unconsciously look down at the man's length…

"You're huge!" Komatsu gasped not realizing what he just said.

Sani smirked at the comment and slide a third finger in and thrust it.

"Ah! ~" Komatsu moaned erotically.

"If I remember correctly…it was here?" Sani thrust at a certain spot.

"Ah! ~" Komatsu's body jolted and at the same time Sani slides the fourth finger in.

"Mm!" the cook panted, "…really Sani? A fourth finger—?!"

"Yes…I want you to be able to take me in completely…" Sani smiles as he stretched the hole a bit more, enjoying Komatsu's moaning before sliding his fingers out.

"Sa…ni?" Komatu gasped again.

"Are you ready?"

The cook stared at the bishokuya's glistening body and his member…hot and hard…

He gulped, but nodded shyly. Sani took the cue and smeared the lube onto his painfully throbbing member. He slowly pushes in half and pauses for Komatsu to get use to it. He could feel Komatsu tighten around him.

"Matsu…takes a deep breath…" Sani gasped. Komatsu nodded and took a slow breath. Sani pushed himself in, until he was complete inside Komatsu and so far he loves the heat and tightness of his lover.

"Ah…it always amazes me that it actually fits in there…" Komatsu gasped.

"Yeah…" Sani replied breathlessly as he waits for the younger man to get use to him. After Komatsu gives him the signal, he slowly slid out and slid back in.

"Ah…S-Sani…let go of my arms…" and right when Komatsu said that the hair retreated. The cook used this opportunity to reach out and wrap his arms around Sani's neck and pulls him close. Sani took the advantage and thrust a bit faster and kissed Komatsu deeply.

"S-Sani~ Mmph! You're so deep…"

"You feel really good, Matsu," Sani kisses Komatsu on his neck, leaving a trail of hickies in process. "I'm not going to let you go that easily…you are to stay here with me…until _I'm _satisfied~"

…In the end…Sani sent his sister, Rin, to go in Komatsu's place…and when Toriko asked why, Rin replied, "Because my brother wants to have Komatsu for the rest of the week…"

:3

* * *

...you know Sani always strike me as the dominate one...don't know why...maybe because of his beautiful hair~ LOL X3

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
